Warmer For The Spark
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: A dinner held in honor of SG1 takes a surprisingly lyrical turn for Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill...
1. Chapter 1,2&3

**A/N:** **First, and most importantly, a massive thank you to wackyjacqs and agrainne24 for their encouragement, positivity and amazing joint beta work. A certain very important detail (and subsequently, the title!) came from the romantic mind of agrainne24 and for that I'm extremely grateful.** **  
** **(as I'm sure Sam and Jack would be!)**

 **As this is my first attempt at writing, I needed a lot of hand holding and these girls, not only held my hands, but skipped along with me whilst we giggled uncontrollably. Without the encouraging words from them, this story would never have left my head and for that, I'm truly grateful.**

 **Also, these characters are not mine. I'm just taking them out to play…**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"If life is a river, and your heart is a boat,  
and just like a water baby, baby born to float."_

"We have to attend WHAT?" Daniel Jackson shouted at no one in particular. Sam smiled to herself at his totally inappropriate yet predictable reaction. It was after all, only a dinner held in their honor. General O'Neill had given her a heads up when he'd arrived unannounced at her lab earlier that day with a turkey and Swiss sandwich, a glass of blue Jell-O and a bottle of room temperature water.

"You know Carter," he said between mouthfuls of chocolate fudge cake, "there will apparently be dancing."

He raised his eyebrows at her and hummed something akin to a song and rocked himself from side to side, laughing.

Sam looked up. "Em…I don't dance, Sir."

"Everyone dances, Carter," he said.

"Nope, not me, Sir, sorry to disappoint. I mean…you know what I mean…" she said, a light flush suddenly appearing on her cheeks before she looked away at a very interesting speck on the wall to the right of the General.

"We shall see," Jack whispered.

* * *

"Danny Boy, we all have to go, can't have a dinner in our honor without us actually attending now, can they?"

"But Jack, I have those artifacts SG-12 brought back from P3C-428 to examine and it's taking longer than expected. Did you know that I think the smaller of the round pieces is...?"

"Daniel, shhhh," Jack said and hushed the excited archeologists.

"Jack, I'd really rather stay here and finish my work, it'll be boring," Daniel replied. "Military shindigs generally are."

"Now see Danny, that's where you're wrong. There's dinner; there's dancing and plenty of booze! If I'm lucky there might even be cake," he said, winking at Sam.

"Teal'c doesn't dance," Daniel said, trying a different angle.

"On the contrary, Daniel Jackson, I am quite skilled at dancing," Teal'c stated, his expression remaining neutral.

Everyone suddenly looked at Teal'c and Jack clapped his hands together. "It's settled. Dress code is Black Tie, this Saturday, 2000 hours. Danny Boy, you get Teal'c; Carter, I'll swing by for you about 1930 hours."

 **Chapter 2**

 _"And if life is a wild wind that blows way on high_

 _And your heart is Amelia dying to fly..."_

Sam stood in her bedroom and looked in the full-length mirror that hung on her wall. Her hair was perfect, having been at the salon for over an hour. She tilted her head slightly to the right and the small diamond barrette shone. Her make-up was, well, different! Her crystal blue eyes were smoky and defined, and as unaccustomed as she was to seeing herself like this, she rather liked it. Her fingers and toes were expertly painted ruby red and her mother's diamond bracelet sparkled on her wrist.

She stepped back; taking a sip from the glass of Merlot she held in her hand and looked at the dress that hung on the back of her bedroom door. She had contemplated wearing her dress blues but had decided upon reflection that as she rarely got to dress up, she was going to make the effort tonight.

She wasn't sure exactly how she had ended up with this particular dress though. It was completely different to what she had originally planned on buying and although she'd loved it in the store; she was now having major second thoughts!

It was floor length and black with a plunging neckline and a deep V cut into the back. The straps were thin and delicate and a strand of black stones hung off each shoulder. The detail that drew her eye, however, was the very high and very revealing split on the right side.

Sam drank the last of the ruby red liquid in her glass, let out the breath she had been inadvertently holding and reached for the dress. _It's now or never_ , she thought as she lifted the dress carefully over her head. She let the dress fall over the curves of her body and stepped into her black strappy heels.

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Heaven knows no frontiers,_

 _And I've seen heaven in your eyes"_

General Jack O'Neill stepped out of the black car, which was now parked outside Sam Carter **'** s house. He adjusted his hat, straightened his Dress uniform and walked up the path, a slight spring in his step. He knocked gently on the door, stood for a few seconds and then saw the silhouette of his 2IC walking towards him. The door opened and there in front of him stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Sir…I'm sorry, I'm just running a little behind. Can you give me five minutes?" Sam said looking slightly flustered.

Jack stood stock-still and stared, open mouthed at Samantha Carter. His eyes travelled from her sparkling blue eyes all the way down to her toes and back up again, lingering for a moment on the plunging neckline of her dress. He had, for some reason, expected her to be 'Soldier Sam' and be in her Dress Blues, but here she was; a vision in black. Thoughts, which he generally pushed deep down **,** suddenly fluttered to the surface and he smiled at her.

"Em…Sir? Are you okay?" Sam asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm...em...yes Carter, I'm fine," he stammered.

Sam giggled. "Come in Sir, I'll just be a few minutes."

Jack turned and waved at the driver, held up five fingers and stepped inside, removing his hat and tucking it neatly under his arm. " I just have to grab my purse and earrings, I'll be right back," Sam said. "Make yourself at home. There's Merlot open or beers in the fridge."

She turned and walked off towards her bedroom humming to herself and Jack groaned audibly when he saw that the back of her dress exposed the bare expanse of porcelain skin of her back.

Sam kept walking, pretending not to hear but smiled to herself. _Yep, good choice in the dress, Sam!_ She thought.

When Sam reappeared, Jack was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen peeling the label from the near empty beer bottle in front of him.

"Ready Sir," she called and Jack, caught up in his own thoughts, jumped slightly. He turned, and a slow smile formed on his face. "Carter, you look... amazing," he said.

"Why, thank you kind Sir," Sam replied, bending in a mock curtsy.

"Let's get going. The guys will be wondering where we are," Jack said, not sounding the least bit worried about "the guys". **  
**


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 _"And if life is a bar room in which we must wait_

 _'Round the man with his fingers on the ivory gates"_

"What's with the car, Sir?" Sam said when she spotted the long sleek black car parked at the end of her drive.

"All part of the experience, Carter," he said with a wink. He opened the door…' As she passed him, the smell of her perfume caught on the faint breeze and he inhaled slowly, closing his eyes momentarily. The delicate smell almost did him in but he righted himself, closed the door behind her and ran around the car to settle himself beside her.

"Drink Carter?" Jack said casually when the driver had raised the screen to give them some privacy.

"I'll have a diet soda, Sir," she said . She then promptly turned to him and said, "What? I like the taste better!" When she spotted the smirk on his face

"Sorry, no diet soda here Carter! Champagne?" Jack said, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Well," Sam said, "I suppose as it's a special occasion…I'll have a small glass."

Sam accepted the glass and took a small sip. The bubbles tickled her throat and she smiled as she relaxed into her seat. She started humming again, while absentmindedly staring out of the window and momentarily let her mind wander.

"What is that you're humming Carter?" Jack asked taking a long sip from his glass. He wasn't particularly fond of champagne, but it'd have to do until he got himself to the bar and replaced it with a cold pint of Guinness.

"Just something I keep hearing ," Sam said, blushing slightly. "Sorry sir, I don't realize I'm doing it."

"Don't apologize Carter, it's rather melodious," Jack teased. He rarely heard Carter hum, or sing for that matter, as she was generally immersed in some kind of technobabble-inducing experiment. He decided the sound was rather angelic.

"So, Carter, **"** Jack said, "What do you think Teal'c will make of this evening? I have to admit, I'm rather looking forward to seeing the big guy dance. I'm imagining all kinds of strange Jaffa shapes and moves. I'm probably way off, but whatever it is, it'll be interesting."

"I'm rather looking forward to that myself," Sam admitted and they laughed simultaneously. The sound of her giggle sent shockwaves through him. They stared at each other for a long moment. She tilted her head to the side slightly in that way he loved, smiled broadly and said, "What?"

"Hey, that's my line," Jack replied and smiled.

"You know, Carter", Jack said, shifting slightly so he was now sitting sideways in the seat, his hand subtly brushing against hers, "You really do look amazing. I don't mind admitting that you kinda took my breath away when you opened the door. Wait until the guys see you. Oh, and the red polish... Very un-Carter like."

Sam stared at him, his chocolate brown eyes locked on her crystal blues, his thumb gently gliding over her knuckles, neither of them daring to be the first to turn away.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Sir," she said.

"Not bad for a man in his fifties…huh?" Jack quipped.

Sam took a long sip from her glass and looked at him, licked the champagne from her lips slowly and said; "You know, I've always thought life experience looks good on a man."

"Is that so" Jack said stumbling slightly over his words

She turned to stare out the window again, and continued humming to herself with a smile.


	3. Chapter 4

_Chapter 5_

 _Where we sing until dawn of our fears and our fates_

 _And we stack all the dead men in self addressed crates "_

"I'll find the guys and we'll be at the bar, Carter," Jack said when they arrived.

He smiled and winked at her. Sam excused herself and found the ladies room to freshen up.

She stood with her hands on the edge of the marble counter top and took a few deep breaths. The champagne and lack of food had made her slightly lightheaded and that had resulted in her quite obvious flirtation with her CO in the back of the limousine. What had just happened was no accident. She had enjoyed catching him staring at her out of the corner of his eye, and seeing his gaze shift back when he realized she had caught him. Truth be told, it made her feel powerful. He was a General in the USAF, yet she maDe him stare like a schoolboy. She straightened up, re-applied her lipstick and walked out to find the bar. She needed a drink.

* * *

"I'm sorry but that's just how I feel about it," Daniel said to Teal'c as the two tuxedo-clad friends standing propped up against the bar **.**

"Howdy Campers," Jack said as he rounded the corner and immediately flagged down the barman.

"A pint of the black stuff my good man," in a rather dreadful Irish accent.

The barman smiled politely, pulled half a pint of Guinness and set it on the bar to settle before he finished pouring the drink. Jack stared at the ripples of the drink settling in the glass and waited patiently for the second pour to happen.

A very pronounced " _Whoa_ " from Daniel broke his concentration and he turned to see Sam entering the slightly darkened room, the light from the foyer illuminating her from behind. He found himself staring open-mouthed again, but a quick glance around the room confirmed he was not the only man in this position.

"Sam, you look... well... Jack help me out here," Daniel said looking from Sam to Jack and then back to Sam again.

"The word you're looking for Danny Boy, is stunning," Jack said and locked eyes again with Carter. "Absolutely stunning."

"Indeed Colonel Carter, you look extremely pleasing to the eyes of all the male attendees this evening, myself included," Teal'c announced.

"Thank you Teal'c," Sam said, her eyes twinkling. She reached over and kissed the Jaffa on both cheeks.

"It would be prudent to close your mouth Daniel Jackson, as winged insects might inadvertently enter it if you do not," Teal'c said to Daniel who still stood gaping at Sam.

"Yeah Daniel, shut it up will ya," Jack said, turning to grab his drink.

"Merlot for the lady please, a 1994 if you have it," Jack said to the barman.

Sam smiled a half smile and looked at Jack, raising her eyebrow in amusement. "What? I know you Carter, I know what you like," he smirked.

He took the long stemmed glass from the barman and handed it to Sam, casually brushing her fingers while he did. A feeling akin to a mild electric shock shot up her arm. She closed her eyes for a split second and mouthed "wow" as she took a sip from her wine.


	4. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

the characters I've written here are at a function with music. The songs I've chosen are completely out of the timeline but are songs that I've always associated with Sam and Jack so as Jack would say..., "Just go with it..."

"Chapter 6

 _"In your eyes,_ _faint as the singing of a lark_

 _That somehow this black night feels warmer for the spark Warmer for the spark"_

The friends chatted over their drinks for an hour or so, as Daniel excitedly told them about the translations he'd managed to finish from the artifacts SG-12 had brought back from P3C-428.

"So these people believed that when you're created, a small piece of your soul is transferred to another person and a small piece of their soul is, in turn transferred to you. Your life goal is then to find the one person on Earth, or _Nasaii_ in this case, who has the piece of your soul. When you find this person, you will live together in harmony. Your true soulmate as it was."

"Daniel, didn't we agree, no 'shop talk', just for one night?!" Jack said.

"I think it's rather lovely myself Sir," Sam piped up.

"That it is Carter, but we could be talking about sports or our favorite TV shows or what flavor cake is the best one – it's chocolate by the way," Jack added, an amused grin on his face.

"It's actually Black Forest, Sir," Sam said, smiling.

Jack laughed. "That Carter, is fightin' talk"

* * *

The evening progressed as was expected. After an amazing five course meal, General Hammond gave an impassioned speech about how SG1 had not only saved Earth several times, but had saved the galaxy more times than he cared to mention. He recounted how much the team meant to him, to their colleagues and to each other and by the end of it, SG1 had shiny new medals pinned to their chests and shiny tears in their eyes.

"Now the fun can start," Jack declared rubbing his hands gleefully together as the DJ started up. Jack looked across the table where Sam was leaning in, talking animatedly to General Hammond's fiancé , Arleen. She was laughing and nodding and Jack didn't think he could be looking at anything more beautiful than her anywhere in the galaxy.

Teal'c returned to the table with their drinks; he passed Jack his Guinness, Daniel his whiskey and coke and Sam her Merlot, and then picked up the last remaining glass for himself. It was a pale yellow color and had a gaudy green umbrella sticking out of a piece of pineapple on the top of the glass.

"T, what in the name of Thor is that?" Jack said, gawking at the drink.

"It is a coconut rum and pineapple juice, O'Neill. Colonel Carter recommended it , she says it is one of her favorite drinks and I find it rather… _tropical_ ," he said taking a long drink through a straw. "Oh yes, O'Neill, this will do nicely."

Jack watched as the big man visibly relaxed and started to sway along with the music, which was progressively getting louder.

General Hammond decided to mingle with the IOA bigwigs, Arleen by his side, leaving Sam on her own. He watched her as she sang along quietly to the song while running her fingers absentmindedly around the rim of her glass. She must have sensed him looking at her because she suddenly lifted her eyes, just her eyes, looked straight at him and sang, _**"Grab somebody sexy, tell them Hey."**_

Jacks eyes darkened and grinning, he mouthed, "Hey". It was so not a song he ever thought he would see Samantha Carter singing, especially as seductively as she just did...


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"To hold us 'til the day, when fear will lose its grip and heaven has its way,_

 _Heaven knows no frontiers, and I've seen heaven in your eyes."_

Jack quickly looked around to see if anyone else had spotted Carter's "look" and was happy – and rather relieved – to see Daniel engaged in deep conversation with Richard Woolsey and Teal'c concentrating hard on the scattering of dancers in front of him on the dance floor. He was moving slightly along with the music and Jack noted with amusement, that the big man was onto his second fancy schmamcy drink, a fluorescent pink umbrella adorning this one.

He turned back to Carter who was still singing along to the music but hadn't taken her eyes off him and stood, Sam's eyes never left his as he moved around the large circular table, settling in the spot Arleen had vacated moments before.

"Hey," Jack said smiling, but Sam didn't respond. She was fixated on his hand, which was placed flat on the table in front of him.

Jack watched her as she studied it; her lips slightly parted in concentration and then slowly wiggled his fingers to regain her attention. She looked at him, a slow grin spreading over her face and seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Sorry sir," Sam said suddenly, sitting up slightly straighter. "My mind wandered there for a moment."

"I noticed," he said, "Perfectly okay, Carter."

Sam took a deep breath and swallowed another sip, hell, who was she kidding, it was a gulp of wine. It was warm and comforting and wasn't doing her any favors as it seemed to be lowering her inhibitions. She looked up at Jack, who still hadn't taken his eyes off her and smiled.

"So Carter," he said smiling, "Rum and pineapple is one of your favorite drinks?"

"It's the first drink I always have on vacation," she said, "It relaxes me."

"Good to know," Jack said quietly to himself.

"Sorry sir, what was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Carter. I was just saying, it seems to have relaxed T as well," he said, a note of amusement in his voice.

Sam looked over at Teal'c and giggled; the normally stern and straight-faced Jaffa was singing along to a song called "Salute".

Jack sighed. That giggle had the power to melt him into a puddle.

"Colonel Carter, this song appears to have been written about you," Teal'c said, an air of amusement in his voice.

* * *

"So, this mushy stuff of Daniel's earlier… you really believe that? Missing pieces and all?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, kind of," she said. "I mean it makes sense if you think about it. That you can find someone who you think makes you happy, but unless they have that missing piece of your soul, it'll never work."

Jack knew who she was talking about, but refused to ruin the perfect evening they were having by acknowledging it.

She took another sip of her wine and looked at him. "I know, Sir…sappy."

"Not sappy at all Carter, very romantic actually."

She turned to him, unaccustomed to hearing words like 'romantic' come from his lips and crossed her legs, the severity of the split in her dress becoming very apparent. The silky material slid and pooled at her feet, exposing her long legs to him. Jack's eyes instantly flew to her legs and stayed there for a few long seconds.

"Wow, Carter…have I said how amazing that dress is?" he said, unable to tear his eyes away.

He saw the change in her body language and how her eyes twinkled before he registered the first notes of the song. Her song, the song she had been humming all week.

Jack wrenched his eyes away from her legs and declared, "That's it, Carter. I've had enough."

He stood up, removed his jacket and carefully placed it on the back of his chair. He held a hand out to Sam and said, "Come on, we're dancing."

"But sir, I don't dance," she said in a panicked voice, her eyes darting to his.

He leaned down, brought his mouth very close to her ear and very quietly said, "Samantha, if we don't dance, I won't be held responsible for what happens. I can't sit here looking at you in **_that_** dress and not touch you any longer. It's too much. This way, we get the best of both worlds. We're dancing. Don't make me make it an order, because I will."

He straightened back up slowly and was surprised to see that her eyes were closed and she had her bottom lip held gently between her teeth. A good sign, he mused, she was as affected as he was.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _"If your life is a rough bed, of brambles and nails,_

 _And your spirit's a slave, to man's whips and man's Jails"_

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes again as Jack held a hand out to her and cautiously, she took it. He slowly and deliberately interlaced his fingers with hers and walked them confidently towards the middle of the dance floor. He stopped, turned towards her, opened his arms and winked.

"C'mere, Sam."

She snaked her hand around his broad shoulders and felt the hard muscles underneath his dress shirt. Jack held her right hand gently in his, but instead of holding it out away from their bodies, as the other couples were, he held both of them over his heart. He wrapped his arm around her back slowly, allowing his fingers to splay out on her bare flash. She gasped as he suddenly pulled her as close as he possibly could and slowly started to rock from side to side.

They stood swaying and looking straight into each other's eyes, closer perhaps, as the tips of their noses were almost touching. Jack leaned in and placed his cheek against hers so his lips leaned gently against her ear and hers his. He could hear her humming in time with the music and he gently and quietly started to sing along.

" _Follow me through the dark, let me take you past our satellites, you can see the world you've brought to life…"_

He felt her smile against his ear and whispered, " I told you, I know you Sam, I know what you like."

She felt his hand move up around her back and pull her against him for the next line, _"Touch me like you do, touch touch touch me like you do…"_

She sang quietly into his ear. _"What are you waiting for?"_ And felt him grin.

"I think we've waited long enough, don't you," he whispered into her ear.

Sam closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the song. Jack spun around with her in his arms, never allowing their contact to be broken and she was sure if she opened her eyes, she would see people staring at them so she didn't dare.

" _Every inch of your skin, is a holy grail I've gotta find, only you can set my heart on fire…"_

They continued to sway gently as she listened to him sing into her ear. In between lines, she felt him run his fingers lightly up her spine and back down again, coming to rest on her lower back, only just before the point of indecency, apparently as lost in the moment as she was.

"Jack," she sighed.

He stilled for a nanosecond and squeezed the skin on her back, holding her tightly against him.

"Say that again," he growled into her ear.

"Mmmmmmm, _Jack_ ," she said turning her head into his neck and smiling.

"I never thought I would enjoy hearing my own name that much," he whispered.

" _I'll let you set the pace, 'Cause I'm not thinking straight,_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more, what are you waiting for?"_

She allowed her fingers to travel upward and tangle into the straight edged hairline on his neck and felt his heartbeatquicken under her hand, which was still clasped in his. She held his face to hers while they moved in time to the music.

The music wound down, and he lifted his head from hers to look at her. She tilted her head and licked her dry lips.

"Maybe later, Sir," she quipped, as his gaze went from her eyes to her lips and hung there for a long moment.

"I'll remember that," Jack mused, as he led her away from the dance floor...


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where _you thirst and you hunger for justice and right,  
Then_ _your heart is a pure flame of man's constant night"_

Sam excused herself to go freshen up and Daniel slid into her empty chair and looked at Jack.

"Well, that was SOME dance ", he said grinning from ear to ear .

"I don't know what you mean" Jack replied , smiling right back.

"Of course you don't , hell Jack, the whole room stopped and watched you both. It was really something"

Daniel waved his hand around the room for emphasis.

Jack looked to where General Hammond and General Landry stood and both men were looking directly at him. They smiled a knowing smile , nodded and returned to their conversation.

Jack grimaced , Daniel was familiar with the expression as it was normally followed by a shout of "Shut up Daniel" , he threw his eyes up to heaven and opened his mouth to protest but Daniel stopped him with a sudden lifting of his hand in Jacks face"

"Listen to me Jack, and I don't mean listen and interrupt and shout DANIEL in that _tone_ you have , I mean really listen. You've told me about the conversation you had with Jacob while he was , um , well you know. She left him, undoubtably for you. You're moving away and she won't be in your chain of command anymore. She knows this Jack and presumably that's why she's let her guard down and danced with you the way she has. Because she's finally _allowed_ to. You've had enough discussions with me over feelings and regulations and more feelings and we've drank more beers and burned more meat _not_ talking about Sam than I care to remember. I'm not stupid, you're not stupid and Sam is most definitely not stupid. You two have something. I never knew exactly what it was, but I've just witnessed , what I can honestly say is the most romantic exchange between two human beings I've ever seen. Both of you finally accepted it, you felt it, she felt it, hell Jack I felt it. You deserve happiness and Sam makes you happy. The regs can't get in the way of what you both want anymore. Finally! We all know that. Talk to her Jack, really talk to her and make her listen. Sam needs to hear you Jack, not The General- YOU. You need each other.

Whatever happens , I'm here for you both and I'll support whatever you both decide. "

"Thanks Daniel- you know you really make a lot of sense sometimes " Jack said quietly scrubbing his face with his hands.

Daniel waved at Teal'c , who was spinning Major Meredith Fortune around the dance floor to a song Jack hadn't heard before and stood up to join them.

He looked at his best friend , who was more fragile looking than he'd ever seen and rested his hand on the mans shoulder

"Just talk to her Jack. "

Jack gave a little nod and Daniel turned and walked away to join Teal'c on the dance floor.

* * *

Jack felt her presence before he saw her and turned instinctively just as Sam arrived back at their table. She grazed her hand across his back as she passed.

"Hey you," she said quietly.

"Hey yourself," he replied watching her settle herself into her seat and reached out under the table to gently lock his fingers with hers.

"Wanna get out of here? " he asked hopefully. "I think we've stayed the appropriate amount of time to be polite."

"I think we probably should," she said looking down at their hands, which were still intertwined and now resting on his knee. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular ,I just think in light of recent, em..." Jack glanced at their interlocked hands, "developments , we should probably talk?"

"Sounds perfect" she said, a soft smile gracing her face.


	8. Chapter 10

" _In your eyes,_ _faint as the singing of a lark_

 _That somehow this black night_

 _Feels warmer for the spark,_

 _Warmer for the spark._ _"_

 **Chapter 10**

'This silence is deafening,' Sam thought to herself. She sat staring out the window of the car, wondering what was going through Jack's head.

The worry crept back into her mind, a familiar sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt Jack once again withdraw from her.

As if he could hear her very thoughts, he reached out towards her in the darkness and Sam felt his fingers crawl up as his hand closed on hers. A familiar warmth filled her again. She allowed herself to react with only a slight smile and suddenly the silence no longer felt threatening. It felt natural, it felt... perfect.

She glanced slowly over at Jack, and her heart soared as she saw him smiling into the darkness.

* * *

Jack's mind raced with a million thoughts as he sat in the darkness of the town car. Sam was being unusually quiet and he noticed that she seemed to be staring blankly out of the window at the passing cars. The familiar rock in his stomach was back and he tensed up at the thoughts of where this evening could take them.

He didn't mind admitting it, but Samantha Carter scared him almost to the point of wanting to run from her. Him – a man of 53 who had faced everything from a P.O.W. camp, to being nailed to a wall by an alien ball (yeah that was fun!) to near death, to _ACTUAL_ death – was terrified of this amazing woman sitting beside him.

 _God, she's wonderful_ , he thought, casting a quick glance her way. He noticed her hand resting on the seat beside her and before he could overthink it, reached across slowly in the darkness and let his fingers graze hers, before he closed his hand around her hand and held it tightly. He felt a shiver of electricity run up his hand and he smiled in the darkness.


	9. Chapter 11

Authors Note: To get the maximum from the following chapter, I would suggest having a listen to the following song by Irish artist- Mary Black.

Jack being "Irish" , I always thought he would be a fan of Irish "folk" music and this is one of my particular favourites. This suggestion was made by my lovely Beta **agrainne24** and thus the title was also created.

 **The song can be found on YouTube by searching "Mary Black No Frontiers "**

A few have mentioned that they can't picture Jack singing but my honest opinion is that in the moment ,the only person he would ever contemplate softly serenading is Sam

I hope you enjoy ...

* * *

"To hold us 'till the day, when fear will lose its grip

And heaven has its way"

 **Chapter 11**

Jack opened the door and held out a hand to Sam who climbed from the car gracefully. Jack noticed that her dress had fallen from her knees and yet again her long legs were exposed to him. Sam walked past him, her fingers trailing across his abdomen, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Jack turned to thank the driver and passed him a folded twenty dollar bill.

The car slowly backed up and they were suddenly alone.

Jack stood quietly, his hands in his pockets and he looked at her, standing in the grass, her shoes hanging from her fingers by her side. She was staring up into the clear sky at the bright sparkling speckles above them. He couldn't quite believe that she was here if he was honest. He felt the familiar pull and walked towards her.

"Feet okay?" He asked, nodding to the shoes in her hand.

"Oh, yes," she answered, smiling.

"The heels were just sinking in the grass but it feels lovely"

"I'll join you then" he said grinning ,kicking off his shoes, peeling off his socks and flexing his toes in the cold grass. He had to agree with her, it felt great

She turned her attention back to the sky where little flickers of light shone, illuminating the pond in front of her. She smiled as she walked closer to the edge watching as her reflection danced within the ripples on the surface of the water. _Typical Jack; he can never be too far away from water – even if it's just something as simple as a koi pond!_

"So, Samantha Carter," Jack said. "I thought you didn't dance?"

"I don't, generally speaking, Jack O'Neill," Sam countered, pulling her gaze from the sky to his eyes and giggling. "Must've been a one off."

"Wanna test the theory?" Jack asked and saw the look of amusement on her face – her interest had been piqued.

"And how do you suggest we do that General?" Sam teased. "Are you going to sing for me again? By the way, nice singing earlier," she winked and he was glad of the darkness as he was sure he blushed.

"Why thank you ma'am, I don't normally sing for anyone except my own reflection." Jack winced slightly as he realized how dreadful that sounded even to his own ears. "Plus , I wouldn't call what I did singing, it was only for you, no one else could hear but _no_ I don't plan on singing so we can dance. I've a better idea. Hang on."

Jack strode over to his truck, which was parked at the edge of the grass, removing his dress jacket and tie and opening his top button as he went. He opened the door and leaned into the radio. He flicked on the CD player, increased the volume slightly and a very soft guitar started playing. "Ah now that's better" he said quietly. Suddenly, a gentle female voice started to sing

 _"If life is a river, and your heart is a boat, and just like a water baby, baby born to float."_

Jack looked at Sam, who was still standing in the same spot, held out his hand and started to walk towards her. She dropped her shoes and bag in the grass and walked towards him her hand extended.

They stopped as they came face to face and he ran his fingers from her shoulder to her hand and lifted it, but this time to his lips, where he placed a gentle kiss on it before bringing it to rest above his heart again. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. Sam's hand wrapped around his neck and came to rest in his silver hair, which shone in the moonlight. They looked into each other's eyes and he softly rubbed his nose against hers and sang so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

 _"Heaven knows, no frontiers_

 _And I've seen Heaven in your eyes."_

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she closed them, afraid they might spill over if she didn't.

They gently swayed in the moonlight, his hand tracing small lines up and down Sam's back while he sang gently along.

" _In your eyes, faint as the singing of a lark_

 _That somehow this black night_

 _Feels warmer for the spark_

 _Warmer for the spark_

 _To hold us 'til the day_

 _When fear will lose its grip_

 _And heaven has its way_

 _Heaven knows no frontiers_

 _And I've seen heaven in your eyes."_

She leaned her forehead against his and listened to his voice serenading her quietly. She allowed her hand to move from his hair to his cheek and then to his neck.

She could feel his breath on her lips as he sang and his hand tapping along over hers on his chest.

The words stopped but the magical music continued and they moved in sync together.

He tilted his head slightly and she felt his lips very lightly press against hers. It lasted mere seconds and the kiss was so soft that, had she not felt the instant tingle in her toes, she wouldn't have believed it had happened at all. She opened her eyes and looked at him almost questioningly. He smiled that half grin she loved, pulled her close and nuzzled into her neck and continued to hum.

* * *

She was leaning her forehead against his and he was singing to her. Samantha Carter was in his arms and he was singing to her! And she was enjoying it.

"Finally," he thought.

This idea of dancing in the moonlight was inspired. Thank god it wasn't raining.

Jack was terrified of taking her inside his house because that's where the overthinking Sam would re-appear and she would make some excuse to leave, quoting regs or rules or whatnot even though they no longer applied to them.

No, he needed her here, in his arms, under the stars, dancing.

The words stopped, allowing the music to take over for a moment and Jack looked at Sam, her eyes closed, hand on the back of his neck and was overcome with love. He loved this woman.

He tightened his grip on her back, tilted his head slightly and allowed his lips to softly caress hers. He felt her respond and emotion poured to the surface. She opened her eyes when he pulled his lips back. He smiled shakily at her and leaned into her neck so she wouldn't see the tears spring into his eyes. He chose to hum the rest because he knew if he started to sing, his voice would betray him...


	10. Chapter 12

"One day someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else"

* * *

Chapter 12

The music had stopped but they were still standing swaying gently together, afraid to let each other go.

"Ok, maybe not a one off then," Sam said quietly, "or maybe it's just who I'm dancing with."

"Yeah, it could be that alright," he said in response

"I never was much of a dancer myself."

Sam leaned her head back and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said. "Just got a bit intense there for a moment, kinda took me by surprise."

"I know," she sighed. "Me too."

They stood gazing at each other, their faces centimeters apart for silent moments, until Sam finally spoke.

"You kissed me."

"Yes, I did."

"Can you do it again, please?"

"Now?" He asked laughing.

"Yes Jack, I was thinking now. Don't make me make it an order," she teased.

She opened her mouth to make some silly lighthearted joke but at that very moment, he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Even though she had asked him to, his sudden and deliberate movement had surprised her. She sighed, pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He allowed his hands to travel up to her face, which he cupped gently and he kissed her slowly and sensually and then finished the kiss by rubbing his nose against hers.

"Nice," she breathed

"Only nice?" He said, feigning hurt. "I'm losing my touch."

"Not in the slightest Jack."

He watched as her eyes lost focus and her mind wandered. When she righted herself, she looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked grinning at her.

"I was just thinking about what Daniel said earlier and..."

"Aaaaaand what?"

"I think I found my missing piece, and it's been here all along." She placed her hand over Jack's heart.

"Oh, well if it's any comfort, I've always known where mine was. My soul saw you eight years ago and thought, 'oh hello, there you are, I've been looking for you. I just had to wait for you to find yours.'

Jack leaned down, tilted her chin up and kissed her slowly and deeply until she pulled away, took his hand and walked silently towards the house.

* * *

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Well he KNEW what he was supposed to do but what the hell was he supposed to do now?

He had finally told her, she had finally told him, and now she was leading him into his house, presumably so they could…

"Hey Sam," Jack said, "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"What I want, is to learn you and for you to learn me," Sam answered.

"What you like? What I like, etc,"

"I like root beer," Jack said, "And chips and cake."

"Not exaaaactly what I meant but good to know," she quipped.

They entered Jack's house and she stopped. He closed the door behind them and turned. His eyes were blazing and he walked towards her with the authority she was used to seeing from him. She backed up and suddenly he was in front of her and her back was against the wall.

"So Sam, what do you like?" He ran his index finger over her lips and in a straight line over her breastbone and down to where the deep plunging neckline of her dress finished.

"Do you like soft kisses?" he asked playfully as he placed very soft kisses along her jaw and onto her lips.

"Or do you like the more intense kind," he tilted her head back, held her face tightly and kissed her hard on the lips, then caught her bottom lip in his teeth and nipped gently.

She gasped and smiled. She knew he'd wanted to bite her bottom lip since their first dance, earlier that night. A surge of desire bolted up through her and she closed her eyes tightly to relieve some of the pressure building.

"Well?" he said, slowly kissing her neck.

"I think I like them both Jack," Sam said breathlessly holding onto his shirt tightly in her hands.

"Good answer," he mumbled into her neck, "Now let's go learn all about what Samantha Carter likes."

Jack took her by the hand and led her silently to his bedroom and closed the door slowly behind them.


	11. Chapter 13

**AN: This was where I had intended to finish this story, but when I was done, there was another chapter that was begging to be written. It will be posted tomorrow as a bonus chapter and will be rated M so if you wish to finish here you can as the bonus chapter isn't necessarily required to complete the story.**

 **Thank you so much for all the feedback. I'm so glad you enjoyed my first fanfic.** _  
_

* * *

_**"I'm done. I don't need anything more out of life. I have you, and that's enough."** _

**Chapter 16**

Sam stood barefoot on the deck, sipping steaming coffee from one of Jack's gigantic mugs or buckets as she would call them.

She often wondered what this exact moment would feel like and she was pleased to find that it was perfect, just like every moment of the previous night has been. Her skin still felt like it was on fire and she could still feel Jack's fingertips on her skin, which had caused ripples of pleasure, the likes of which she had never experienced, to course through her body. She closed her eyes, saw the image of him, beneath her, his eyes locked on hers and took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She felt like a giddy teenager and couldn't stop the grin that appeared and refused to leave her face from forming.

* * *

Jack lay in bed, a big goofy smile plastered onto his face as he looked at the dress hung on his bathroom door.

She was still here. His heart skipped a beat. She hadn't run away. He could smell her perfume and coffee in the air. He lifted his arm to stretch out and realized that he could smell her perfume on him, not just on the air. He felt elated. He closed his eyes and saw the events of the previous night as clear as if they were happening in that very moment. His fingers tingled remembering how her skin felt under them, and goosebumps formed on his neck where she had kissed fiery tracks up to his lips. The image of her throwing her head back as she sat up and he looked up at her would never leave him until the day he died. And he doubted that he would ever hear his name in the same way again as long as he lived.

He needed her. _Now_. Jack stood and grabbed a t-shirt, threw it over his head as he strode out to find her.

Jack stood in the doorway of his house, leaning casually up against the doorframe, legs crossed, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and stared.

Sam stood not fifteen feet from him and she hadn't yet noticed that he was here so he had some time.

His eyes took her in, from top to toe, lingering on the spot where his dress shirt finished and her bare legs began. Those legs! Damn.

He closed his eyes momentarily and let his mind wander and opened them smirking to himself. _Oh the things Samantha Carter could do to him with those legs,_ he mused.

She bent down and set her empty mug on the deck and wrapped her arms around her waist. The hem of his shirt lifted fractionally, not a lot, but just enough to set his mind racing again.

He put his coffee mug on the table beside him and walked quietly out to where she stood. He wrapped his arms softly around her waist and nuzzled in behind her. She instinctively raised her shoulder slightly where he rested his chin and kissed under her earlobe, which made her giggle and squirm against him – something he had learned the previous night and wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Good morning, Angel," he said softly, taking a deep breath to fill himself with her scent and ran his lips gently over her ear.

"Hmm, good morning yourself," she replied and pulled his arms tighter around her waist so there was no air between their bodies. "You still think I'm an angel after last night?"

She giggled that amazing Carter giggle and he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get completely lost in her.

"You know I'm never gonna wash this shirt again now don't you?" he said laughing.

"I thought you might say that," she replied, amusement in her voice.

"So last night," he started, "That was… Wow."

"I know," she replied. "I don't think I've ever felt like that in my entire life. I've never had that connection with anyone."

"Me neither, it was just..."

"Perfect," she finished.

"The part with the, and the, and Jesus the ..."

He pulled her closer and his teeth scraped across her earlobe.

"You liked that huh?" she said grinning.

"Very, VERY much so," he replied smiling and kissing her neck and moving his hands over her belly. "It's lucky I have no neighbors."

"Mostly I just loved that it was with you. I've imagined last night for eight years. Imagined what I'd say, what I'd do, well, imagined what you'd do more actually," a cheeky grin spreading over his face. "It was more than I'd ever dreamed of; I'll tell you this for nothing, 'Fantasy Sam' doesn't hold a candle to the real thing. 'Fantasy Sam' couldn't do…" He trailed off.

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

"For what," he asked.

"For everything. For the dancing, for the singing, for the laughter, for last night," she blew out a slow breath and it made smoky wisps in the morning air. "For being there for me when Dad, you know... Just thank you."

"You know your dad spoke to me before he died. He told me that I was worthy of you and that he knew I made you happy. It scared the crap out of me because _HE KNEW_. Good ole Dad, deep down, I think he always knew."

"He had the same conversation with me, told me that I deserved to love someone and to be loved by someone amazing in return..."

"Sam…," he said into her hair.

"I know…," she replied.

Jack turned her in his arms and looked deep into her eyes. Her head tilted, her hands fell to her sides and his hands reached for her fingers. He slowly trailed his fingers up her arms, over her collarbone and up her neck into her hair. Her hands rested on his waist, playing with the waistband of his Calvin's. Her finger hooked ever so slightly into the band and she dragged it around to his belly, making him jump and his breath catch. He cupped her face in his hands and her breath hitched as he slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her closed eyes, then her cheeks, then the tip of her nose. He rested his head on hers and spoke very gently and very slowly.

"It's only ever been you Sam, it will only ever BE you. We can make this work"

"I think we can , it'll be easier with you leaving. I think we still need to be discreet though, to keep up appearances"

"Hey if last night is what I can expect with every visit, then I'll never speak to another soul as long as I live" he said, a cheeky grin appearing on his face

"I don't think we need to take it quite _that_ far" she answered chuckling quietly.

"Ok ok but just say the word - not having to speak to people really wouldn't be all that big of a sacrifice for me to make " he said, a look of amusement on his face

"Deal?"

"Deal"

With that, he leaned in and kissed her with such passion that momentarily took her breath away. Her hands lifted and tangled in his silver hair and pulled him closer and their kiss deepened. She sighed sweetly and raised herself onto her tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly to him. He groaned as she tugged sharply on his hair and she pulled away, opened her eyes and smiled at him.

He kissed her lips gently and with such emotion that she felt her eyes starting to fill. She nuzzled into him and allowed him to envelop her in his arms.

"Thank you, Jack" she said quietly into his ear.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"Ålways Angel...Ålways."


	12. Chapter 14

**Authors note :**

*This is the first time I have ever written a chapter like this, so with that in mind;

The following chapter was written after I had written the 'official' ending for Warmer for the Spark. It was just begging to be written and this is the result. It is rated M so if you do not like to read stories with an M rating then I wouldn't recommend you continue. Although it can officially be slotted in between chapters 12 & 13, it is not a required part of the story, although it is a fun read!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

Sam felt a pull deep down in her belly. Jack O'Neill had her by the hand and was leading her silently and slowly to his bedroom.

 _Was this actually happening or was she going to suddenly wake up with a jolt like she had done so many times previously?_

He walked into the room and quietly and calmly closed the door behind them. He turned and very slowly and very deliberately walked towards her.

She was against the wall before she had time to react. Jack hands were in her hair, pulling her head back to give him access to her neck and she groaned loudly.

He placed soft kisses on her neck, across her collarbone and up to her lips as he pressed hard against her claiming her as his own.

"Waited. So. Long. Need. You. All. Of. You. Now." He punctuated between the kisses. His hands roamed her body and cupped her breasts and she gasped into his mouth.

"Oh my God," she said breathlessly.

Sam reached out and grabbed at the buttons on his dress shirt, almost tearing it open. She dragged the shirt from his shoulders and threw it across the room.

"Nice," he mumbled into her mouth.

She pushed him back a step and stared into his eyes, which had suddenly darkened and reached down and undid his belt buckle. She watched his face as she slid her fingers under the band of his trousers and popped the button open **;** watched as his breath stalled and his eyes closed when she lowered the zipper, and _accidentally_ grazed her fingers over his erection as the trousers fell to the floor.

His eyes opened and a delicious look of arousal spread across his face. He stepped out of his trousers and claimed her mouth again. His hands reached around to her ass, grabbing and squeezing her and she moaned in pleasure

"Where the fuck is the zipper on this thing," he said clawing at her dress.

"Left. Side." She said squirming and squealing as Jack found that sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"First thing learned," he said smiling into her cheek.

His long fingers found her zipper and dragged it down her hip at an excruciatingly slow pace , that felt much more erotic than it should have. Jack stood back a step, reached up, slid the dress off her shoulders and watched as the silk material fell down over her curves to her feet. He grinne"Holy shit, Sam," Jack said looking at her. She was naked from the waist up, owing to the plunging neckline of her dress and she wore a pair of black lace Brazilian panties, which he stared at unashamedly. Her skin was flushed with desire, her eyes hooded and fiery.

She looked him up and down and her eyes lingered on the obvious bulge in his tight black boxers. She smiled and subconsciously licked her lips.

He was on her again before she finished admiring him and his hands reached around ,grabbed her lace-covered ass and lifted her from the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips onto him.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," he hissed and carried her over to his bed where he laid her down and crawled on top of her.

He started in her hair, where he planted a kiss then took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of her. That unique "Carter scent" that had tormented him for years. He trailed kisses down her face and onto her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and he jumped at the invitation. The tip of his tongue reached out and found hers and Sam felt a pull of absolute pleasure emanate from deep down in her belly. She closed her legs tightly to relieve some pressure and Jack, feeling what she had done, grinned into their kiss.

"Oh sweetheart, you'd better get used to that feeling," he said running his hand down her leg.

He sat up and looked at her, lying almost naked on his bed and couldn't believe she was here. She whimpered her protest and he smiled.

"All good things, Angel..."

Jack's mouth moved slowly down to Sam's breasts and he flicked his tongue over her right nipple while his hand cupped her left breast, squeezing gently.

"Dear God, _Jack_ ," Sam said and her back arched into his hand.

He sucked her nipple hard and she fisted the sheets by her side and moaned low and deep. The sound went straight to his boxers, which were already straining against his erection. He reached down and pressed hard to alleviate the building pressure.

Jacks lips left her nipple alone and he trailed kisses down her body until he reached the lacy hem of her panties. He grinned and pulled at the waist band with his teeth, snapping it against her skin. She giggled and then felt him hook his fingers under the sides and pull them down her legs painfully slowly. She instinctively closed her legs but he shook his head, stared into her eyes and said, "Oh no, no, no, Sam. These beautiful legs of yours stay open."

He ran his hands from her feet to her knees and slowly pushed her legs apart, smiled and buried his face between her thighs.

" _Samaaaaaaaaantha_ ," he said dragging her name out as he settled into place.

"OH SWEET JESUS, JACK," Sam screamed into the air as Jack found the spot he'd aimed for and ran his tongue over it once and then once again. She grabbed the back of his head and held it, not in place but simply because she needed to touch him. He reached up and found her breasts and rolled her nipples in his fingers as he built up a steady, comfortable rhythm with his tongue.

"Jesus Sam you're so wet," he mumbled into her hot flesh and the low hum of his voice and the slight scratch of the beginnings of stubble on his chin sent shockwaves through her very core. He pulled his hands down her body, under her ass and lifted her to his mouth where held her in place as his tongue worked her over relentlessly.

Her breath quickened, she felt the familiar pull deep down and she screamed.

" Jack...don't stop Jack, you're gonna make me cum."

"Good," he said into her flesh. "Say my name when you cum for me, Samantha."

Those few choice words and the use of her full name were her undoing and she unraveled in his hands, screaming his name as waves of pure pleasure rippled over her.

He slowed his tongue and allowed her to recover momentarily while he looked at her and memorized every detail of how she looked lying sated on his bed and he reached down and yanked his boxers off.

"Jesus Christ, Jack," Sam said trying to regulate her breathing as she lay in a post orgasmic bubble.

"Oh my God, that was so fucking hot," Jack moaned kissing her belly as he crawled up her body. "I've wanted to make you scream like that since the first day I met you."

"Mmmmmmm," Sam said, unable to form a coherent sentence.

She reached up, pulled his head down and licked his lips, tasting herself on him, which not only took him by complete surprise, but made him pull his head back and stare at her incredulously.

"Oh, I'm _so_ gonna make you cum again," he said grinning at her.

"Promise?" She asked greedily.

"Oh yes," he said, as he grabbed her hips and without warning, pushed himself deep inside her in one long stroke causing his jaw to clench, his eyes to close momentarily and a string of unintelligible curses to leave his lips.

When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she was staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Holy shit, Sam, that feels so fucking good."

All Sam could do was nod and whimper as he withdrew from her slowly and pushed straight back in until he was buried inside her.

"Jesus, Jack…more."

He held her hips and built up a steady rhythm looking directly at her, neither of them wanting to be the first to break eye contact.

"I want to get on top Jack," Sam struggled to say.

"Oh, fuck yes," Jack replied the stuff of his fantasies about to come true and rolled them over so Sam was lying on top of him. She trailed kisses up his neck to his lips and kissed him deeply, opening his mouth with her tongue and sucking his seductively. She caught his bottom lip in her teeth and bit gently before slowly sitting up and throwing her head back, overcome with pleasure while Jack looked up at her mesmerized and reached out for her. _She is a goddess_. He still couldn't believe, even in this moment, that she was all his.

Sam placed her hands flat on Jack's chest, he was completely buried inside her, and shebegan to rock her hips back and forth. The feeling was like nothing Jack had ever experienced and he could feel himself getting closer to euphoria. She looked down at him, watching his face as it reacted to the perfect symphony they were creating.

Sam closed her eyes and Jack reached down between them, found that special spot of hers and began to rub in soft circles while she moaned loudly on top of him. The sound of her went straight to his groin and he rolled his hips up into her, making her call out his name again.

"Jack…oh Jesus…Jack, right there, don't stop!"

"Hey, look at me – I want to see you lose control," he said.

Sam opened her eyes and locked eyes with him.

"I love you," he said, and that was all she needed to tip her over the edge she had so carefully been clinging on to.

She exploded around him and he grinned as she screamed his name over and over again.

 _"Jack…Jack…My Jack. Oh God…Jack. "_

Her body stilled and she reached down and pulled him upright so they were both sitting up, staring at each other. She kissed him hard and dirhected his hands to her ass then started to grind against him. He moaned and cursed and called her name into her mouth as he pulled her towards him, slowly building up speed.

"Open your eyes… look at me…," she said into his lips.

He obliged and he stared into Sam's soul.

"Sam, I'm… Oh shit, Sam, I'm –"

"I love you too," Sam said holding him tight.

That was all he needed to hear. He moaned her name loudly, dug his nails into her skin, pulled her down hard onto him and thrust up at the same time. He emptied himself fully into her as fireworks exploded in front of his eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes, breathing heavily and trying to regain some semblance of normality.

"Wow," Sam said into his sweat-soaked hair.

"Yeah...Just...Yeah," he replied.


End file.
